Putri Nanas Emas
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Kisah seorang putri yang lahir dari sebiji buah nanas yang akhirnya harus main kejar-kejaran dengan seorang raksasa./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Putri Nanas Emas by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Kisah seorang putri yang lahir dari sebiji buah nanas yang akhirnya harus main kejar-kejaran dengan seorang raksasa./Mind to RnR?**

**Peringatan: Membaca fiksi ini dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, pening, pusing, stres dan berakhir gila karena kebanyakan cengo dan kenistaan tiada akhir.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

_Mukashi mukashi_...

Di pinggir hutan belantara yang lumayan jauh dari wilayah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang janda tua dengan rumahnya yang reot dan terlihat tak terurus. Ia hidup sendiri sejak ditinggal suaminya meninggal—yang bahkan ia tak mendapat warisan, baik berupa investasi maupun anak.

Sebut saja namanya Karura.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Karura sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya yang kotor—padahal halaman rumahnya tak lain tak bukan adalah tanah luas yang berbatasan dengan hutan.

"_Nyapu, nyapu sendiri~, capek capek sendiri~_" terdengar nyanyian keluar dari bibirnya—yang tersirat curhatan—tapi tangannya tetap menggerakkan sapu lidi. Ke kanan ke kiri. Sapu sana sapu sini. Sampai akhirnya tersisa tumpukan daun yang menggunung.

"_Fiuh_," menghela napas panjang, ia duduk di depan rumah sambil menerawang. Memandang jauh cakrawala. Mendengar kicauan burung bertengger di dahan pohon. Mencium aroma hijau daun di pagi hari. Merasakan hembusan angin dan terpaan sinar matahari yang sudah tampak di ufuk Timur.

Angin datang dan menggesekkan dedaunan. Sesaat hanya terdengar gemerisik, kemudian sunyi.

Karura merasakan kesepian.

Ia menopang dagu, "Hah~" lagi-lagi ia menghela napas, "andai aja dulu dia kasih aku anak, aku pasti gak bakal kesepian. Seenggaknya ada yang bisa ajak ngobrol, masa' setiap hari ngobrolnya sama tikus? Sama kecoa?"

Karura berdiri dan mengangkat tinggi sapu yang tadi ia pegang, "AKU PENGEN PUNYA ANAK!" teriaknya menggema.

'_DEBUM!'_

'_DEBUM!'_

Tiba-tiba tanah terasa bergetar.

Gempa?

"Siapa yang bilang pengen punya anak?" tiba-tiba makhluk raksasa muncul dari balik hutan belantara, namun hanya terlihat dari kepala sampai leher saja.

"HUWA TITAN!" teriak Karura reflek. "Aku belum nyiapin _3D Manufer_!"

Si raksasa itu _cengo_, "kau salah dialog, nak." katanya kemudian.

Baiklah, hentikan ke_gaje_an ini.

"HAHAHA, kau bilang kau mau anak?" tanya raksasa itu.

"I-iya, ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"HAHAHA! Aku mendengar teriakanmu dari sana!" raksasa itu menunjuk tempatnya muncul, "suaramu keras sekali sampai membuatku terbangun, baru juga mimpi makan nanas." jawabnya, Karura memasang wajah datar.

"La-lalu apa urusanmu datang kemari?"

"HAHAHA! HA-_gue capek_ ketawa terus—uhuk!" raksasa itu terbatuk sambil bergaya a la obat batuk. "Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu—cring!" entah darimana asalnya muncul suara _pixie dust_ milik tongkat ajaib ibu peri, kemudian muncul sebuah nanas dari tangan si raksasa dan menyerahkannya ke Karura.

"Hoi, aku mintanya anak, kok malah dikasih nanas?"

"Dengerin dulu, _keles_!" teriak balik si raksasa, "malam ini, tanam nanas ini di kebun belakang terus paginya kau akan dapat—_SURPRISE_!" kata si raksasa dengan gaya _chebek chebek_.

Karura pengen muntah.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." kata si raksasa dengan gaya sok bijaksana.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Setelah anak itu berusia enam belas tahun, berikan kepadaku."

"Hah, ini kan udah sah milikku, kok dibalikin?" protes Karura.

"Ih, _elu mah_, jangan banyak protes deh, _gue_ cuma ngikutin alur cerita _doang_."

Karura mengangguk.

"Ya udah, _eike_ pamit yak, _bye_!"

Kemudian petir menyambar meskipun saat itu pagi hari menuju siang yang cerah tanpa awan, si raksasa tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan.

**-Naruto-**

Malam itu Karura melaksanaka titah yang diberikan oleh si raksasa. Esoknya Karura mengecek buah nanas yang semalam ia tanam. Ia terkejut karena menemukan seorang bayi dengan kepala penuh dengan nanas—ups maksudnya rambutnya yang keemasan dikucir empat mirip buah nanas kembar empat, siam pula. (untung bukan sial)

"_Oee oee oee_."

"Huwee? Bayi beneran ini?" jerit Karura senang sambil sesenggukan bercucuran air mata, ia menggendong bayi itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Akhirnya _gue_ punya anak!" teriaknya.

Karura membawa bayi itu ke dalam rumah dan memandikan serta memberinya pakaian layak pakai—meskipun isi lemari Karura hanya ada beberapa daster.

Tunggu, ini kisah kapan terjadinya?

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan kupanggil..." Karura mengelus kepala bayi itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan karena sedang tidur.

"...Temari."

Dan begitulah kisah ini akan dimulai.

(Lalu tiga halaman di atas apa?)

Temari tumbuh menjad gadis cantik dan menyenangkan. Setiap hari ia membantu Karura mencari kebutuhan sehari-hari di hutan. Pokoknya Temari menjadi gadis yang baik seperti dalam kisah ini dan dongeng-dongeng lainnya.

Suatu hari Temari dan Tenten—teman bermain Temari yang katanya dari desa di samping hutan—sedang main bekel di teras rumah Temari. Mereka asyik bermain sampai tiba-tiba dua orang asing datang.

"Permisi."

Temari menghampiri dua orang tersebut. "Siapa?" tanya Temari. Matanya bergerak dari atas ke bawah, memperhatikan baik-baik sosok dua orang di hadapannya. Dari pakaiannya sepertinya mereka bukan berasal dari rakyat biasa.

"Kami ke sini ingin menemui putri cantik bersurai emas." kata salah seorang yang membawa semacam keris di pinggangnya. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan Pangeran Shikamaru dari Kerajaan Rusa." Pemuda bersurai panjang itu menunjuk pemuda bernama Shikamaru di depannya dengan sopan, "Dan perkenal kan saya pengawal setia pangeran, Neji Hyuuga."

"Oh." Temari dan Tenten bergegas membungkuk begitu tahu bahwa yang datang adalah pangeran dan selirnya.

"Tak perlu sesopan itu, _hoahm_." kata pangeran dengan menguap. Kok kelihatannya _gak_ seperti pangeran, ya?

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk." kata Temari, mempersilahkan tamu terhormatnya masuk ke rumahnya yang apa adanya.

"Lalu, ada keperluan apa paduka pangeran datang kemari?" tanya Temari setelah memberi mereka minum.

"Kami sedang berburu hewan dan tersesat di sini, kebetulan pangeran melihat seorang putri yang sangat cantik, makanya kami kemari." kata Neji, menjelaskan.

"Aduh, makasih. Jadi malu." kata Tenten tiba-tiba sambil malu-malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan panci. (?)

"Maaf, maksud saya, seorang putri dengan rambut keemasan mirip nanas."

Tunggu, itu memuji atau mengejek.

"Oh. Begitu." kata Tenten _judes_ karena putri yang dmaksud bukanlah dirinya.

"Tapi, putri dengan dua cepol juga manis kok." jawab laki-laki itu cepat, namun tetap dengan wajah _cool_.

'_Blush_!'

Rona merah mewarnai wajah Tenten. Ia melirik pemuda bersura panjang lembut bak iklan sampo itu dengan genit.

"Ehem." Pemuda berambut hitam ala samura itu berdehem. Menginterupsi kegajean manusia cepol dan pengawalnya yang ternyata pandai menggoda.

"Ah, maaf." Neji segera tersadar, "Kalau kami boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian?" tanya Neji.

"Nama saya Temari dan ini teman saya, Tenten." Tenten melambaikan tangan kepada Neji sambil melintir rambut cepolnya (?)

"Oh, Putri Temari, ya?" gumam Pangeran Shikamaru sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"_Anou_, tolong jangan panggil dengan embel putri." kata Temari.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi juga kau akan dipanggil dengan nama itu." gumamnya lagi.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Krik krik.

Hening.

Neji memandang Tenten yang sedang memandang Temari yang sedang mengamati pangeran yang sedang menguap.

"Eh, ano..." sang pangeran tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Segera, tiga orang tadi—sebenarnya kecuali Temari—memandang pangeran.

"Ya?"

"Mau tanya..."

"Tanya apa?" tanya Temari yang gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba deg-degan dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, padahal ini masih siang dan dia berhadapan dengan makhluk yang jelas-jelas menapak tanah.

Mungkin Temari hanya grogi berhadapan dengan seorang pangeran.

"Toilet sebelah mana, ya?"

Krik krik.

**-Naruto-**

Setelah pertemuan dengan pangeran dua hari yang lalu, entah mengapa Temari jadi sering memikirkan pangeran nun jauh di sana. Bahkan saat pangeran sampai di istana, sepucuk surat datang ke rumah Temari yang hanya memberitahukan—

'_Aku sudah sampai istana dengan selamat, Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, (titik dua bintang)'_

—dengan tulisan yang seperti rumput diinjak.

Kok kesannya kayak pesan sms?

Meski begitu, setiap malam Temari menciumi dan memeluk surat itu sebelum tidur.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang memandang tulisan rumput keinjak milik pangeran dengan erat. Seolah benda itu haram untuk dilepas.

"Kok makin lama, aku jadi sering memikirkan pangeran itu, ya? Memang sih kayaknya dia meragukan jad pangeran, tapi rambut nanasnya itu loh, _kawaii_ banget."

(meskipun gosong, kena gledek.)

Karura mengamati kelakuan putrinya dari luar kamar. Ada rasa bersedih, mengingat putrinya makin hari makin dewasa dan usianya hendak menginjak enam belas tahun. Itu berarti dia akan _sayounara_ dengan putrinya.

Oh, tidak! Dia tak mau itu terjadi. Temari adalah putri satu-satunya yang dia dapat dari sebutir nanas. Benda langka yang perlu dilestarikan.

'DEBUM!'

'DEBUM!'

'DEBUM!'

Tiba-tiba gempa, Temari terkejut, Karura makin terkejut.

"HAHAHA!"

Terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar. Karura yang sadar segera menyembunyikan Temari ke lemari pakaian.

"Cepat sembunyi!"

"Ada apa, sih, bu?"

"Sudah sembunyi saja!"

Temari menurut dan berdiam diri di dalam lemari. Karura segera keluar rumah dan menemui pemilik suara menggelegar itu.

"_Gud nait_, Karura." Sapa si raksasa a la anak _gahol_ jaman sekarang, meskipun lidahnya hampir terkilir.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Perjanjian kita bukan hari ini! Temari belum genap berusia enam belas tahun!" teriak Karura.

"Oi oi oi santai..." si raksasa menenangkan Karura yang geram. "Aku kemari hanya ingin menyapa dan mengingatkan saja, HAHAHAHA-UHUK!"

"Ingat, Karura!" teriak si raksasa setelah mengatasi batuknya dengan v*c, "Dua hari lagi, kalau kau tak menyerahkan Temari padaku, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"Baik! Aku mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu ... _eike_ pergi dulu!"

Kemudian, muncul petir yang sangat besar dan menghilangkan si raksasa dari pandangan Karura. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke rumah, yang ternyata sudah ada Temari di sana. Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan antara ibunya dan raksasa. Meski sebagian ada yang tak ia mengerti.

Karura menceritakan perjanjiannya dengan si raksasa, setelah itu ia menangis dengan Temari yang memeluknya.

**-Naruto-**

Malam itu, Karura mendapa pangsit—salah—wangsit berupa mimpi bahwa ia harus pergi ke gunung untuk menemui nenek pertapa untuk meminta pertolongan. Esok harinya, Karura langsung menemui nenek pertapa itu.

Setelah mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah, dengan sungai yang mengalir indah ke samudra. Meskipun tidak bersama teman untuk berpetualang, Karura tiba di sebuah gua yang di luarnya terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan pose ala patung Borobudur dengan mata terpejam.

Karura yakin bahwa itu adalah nenek yang ada dalam mimpinya semalam, namun ia ragu karena wajahnya terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang nenek.

"Aku tahu maksud dan tujuanmu datang kemari—"

Belum sempat Karura me_noel-noel_ si nenek untuk membangunkannya dari semedi, nenek itu sudah lebih dulu berucap.

"—Karura."

Nenek itu membuka mata dan menghampiri Karura yang ketakutan.

"Ko-kok tahu?" tanyanya.

"Ya iyalah, _gue gitu loh_." jawabnya a la anak muda _gahol_. "Oke, supaya tak membuang waktu, langsung saja." nenek itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kembennya. "Ini barang berharga yang harus dibawa oleh Putri Nanas Emas—alias Temari untuk melawan si raksasa. Bawa si raksasa ke tempat yang luas dan tak terjamah manusia. Setelah itu libas saja raksasa itu dengan _3D Manuver_."

Sepertinya nenek itu salah dialog.

"Ba-baik, nek." kata Karura meraih kantong itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh, tunggu! Jangan panggil _gue_ nek, panggil saja '_jeng_'." katanya dan melanjutkan semedinya.

Karura _cengo_ sejenak dan pergi meninggalkan nenek _gaje_ itu. Sejenak ia terpaku pada sebuah papan yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempat si nenek bersemedi.

_Pengobatan alternatif, Jeng Tsunade._

_Mengobati berbagai penyakit luar dan dalam, tapi tidak untuk sakit hati, di PHP atau diselingkuhin. Ini bukan dukun cinta._

Paginya, pagi-pagi sekali, Temari sudah bersiap untuk kabur dari si raksasa. Karura memberinya kantong ajaib yang diberikan oleh nenek kemarin.

"Ingat, ya gunakan saat genting. Jangan berlebihan dalam pemakaian, apalagi dimakan." ujar Karura disertai anggukan kepala Temari.

"Putri Temari, kudoakan semoga kau selamat. Aku ingin membantumu, tapi..." kata-kata Pangeran Shikamaru yang sekali seumur hidup diucapkannya. Neji disebelahnya mengorek telinga kalau-kalau ia salah dengar.

Entah darimana, kabar Temari yang akan menjadi santapan raksasa bisa sampai ke telinga Pangeran. Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten yang gak bisa jaga mulut.

"Tidak usah, Pangeran. Ini masalahku, aku bisa atasi ini sendiri." kata Temari.

"Tem, jangan sampai kemakan, ya! Nanti siapa yang bakal jadi pendengar setia gosipku." ujar Tenten sambil sesenggukan.

'_CTAR!'_

'_DEBUM!'_

"Hahaha, Karura!"

"Cepat kabur lewat pintu kemana saja—eh pintu belakang." ujar Karura, cepat-cepat mengusir anaknya pergi menjauh dari rumah. Karura segera keluar untuk bernegosiasi dengan si raksasa. Namun beum sempat ia bernegosiasi dengan raksasa itu, si raksasa melihat Temari keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Sialan! Kau mengerjaiku Karura!" teriak si raksasa kemudian berlari mengejar Temari yang makin menjauh dan menuju hutan belantara. Si raksasa tak mau kalah mengejar mangsanya. Dengan kasar, kakinya menginjak pohon yang menghalangi. Temari ikut mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia sampai ke ujung hutan, segera ia mengeluarkan isi dari dalam kantong ajaib itu. beberapa biji nanas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menebar semua biji itu ke hutan dan ajaibnya hutan tersebut berubah menjadi hutan nanas dengan buahnya yang menyegarkan.

Temari sepat terkejut, namun begitu melihat kedatangan raksasa dari kejauhan ia segera melarikan diri.

Sementara si raksasa sekarang terjebak dalam hutan nanas.

"Wah, kok jadi nanas? Hm, _nyam nyam_. Mumpung lagi lapar." katanya kemudian duduk dan menggerogoti pohon nanas dari ujung akar sampai bijinya. Ia tak sadar kalau sedang mengejar Temari yang makin menjauh, sementara ia sedang maruk-maruknya makan nanas. Tanpa berpikir kalau nantinya bakal laku kalau dijual.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa pohon nanas dan perut yang udah kayak orang hamil, si raksasa baru menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tertinggal jauh dari mangsanya.

"Sial! Awal kau Temari!"

Cepat-cepat ia mengejar Temari, tapi gara-gara ia maruk kebanyakan makan nanas sampai ke pohonnya ia jadi kecapekan. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah sungai yang besar, ternyata Temari sudah menyebrang ke ujung sungai. Tanpa pikir panjang, si raksasa terjun ke dalam sungai dan berenang.

Temari yang masih berdiri di tepi sungai segera melempar serbuk garam ke dalam sungai dan kemudian.

'_ZRASH!'_

"HUWAA!"

Air sungai meluap dengan arusnya yang deras, menyeret si raksasa menuju hulu sungai yang berbatasan dengan air terjun besar. Hal terakhir yang didengar Temari adalah suara teriakan si raksasa yang makin mengecil. Dengan sisa-sia tenaga yang ia punya, ia pulang ke rumah dimana ibunya, Tenten, Pangeran Shikamaru dan Neji menanti kepulangannya.

Benar saja, begitu Temari tiba ia langsung dipeluk erat oleh Tenten dan ibunya. Sementara Pangeran Shikamaru yang melihat adegan mengharukan ini segera menginterupsi.

"Ehem!"

Sadar akan sesuatu, Tenten dan Karura mengakhiri pelukannya dan menjauh dari situ.

"Putri Nanas Emas, alias Putri Temari ... err ... aku ... bersyukur kau selamat."

"Terima kasih, Pangeran." kata Temari tersipu malu.

"Ka-kalau kau mau..." Pangeran Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ma-maukah kau membangun istana nanas bersamaku?" ujarnya.

Temari sedikit _cengo_ dengan ajakan sang Pangeran, ia bingung dengan maksud dan tujuan si pangeran mengucapkan hal itu.

Di belakang sosok Pangeran, Tenten, Karura dan Neji berteriak dalam bisikan (?) sambil mengacungkan jempol, "IYA, IYA, IYA!"

Temari berbalik memandang Pangeran yang terlihat penuh harap, segera Temari mengangguk dan berkata,

"I-Iya."

**END**

**-Naruto-**

Sebenarnya ini cerita apa ya? *author ditendang*

Sedikit curcol, kalau sebenarnya ini adalah hasil karya saya dan teman saya dalam menistai (re-write) cerita rakyat berjudul Timun Emas untuk nilai ujian praktek bahasa Jawa yang dijadikan drama, hanya saja di sini saya ubah dari Timun menjadi Nanas.

Berhubung waktu ngetik rada-rada lupa dan sepintas pengen nyontek dialog, sayangnya itu dialog raib ga tahu kemana. Akhirnya saya karang sendiri dengan menistai character *ditendang*

Oiya, bagi yang belum tahu apa itu _3D Manufer_, itu adalah nama perlengkapan senjata yang digunakan di anime Shingeki no Kyojin untuk melawan titan alias raksasa.

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
